


unending, except for the ends of you

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Objectification, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, but kinky ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: There were thoughts hidden in the curl of Law’s lips, pictured memories that made Luffy and Kid absolutely addicted to the man and his presence.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	unending, except for the ends of you

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I think that's all the tags... tbh when I was reading back on this it came out worse than I imagined it to be skdjdkf but I was in need of writing some kidlawlu so yeah....

_I won’t be there_. 

Kid had uttered. 

He was two fingers deep inside of Luffy, because _we want your hole all ready when Law gets here_ , the thought had Luffy shivering, back arching until it hurt, and goddamn the way Kid fingered Luffy open had him gasping for breath. 

Kid meant for the words to sound reassuring, Luffy assumes, but it sounded more like a threat. Like he knew _exactly_ what this man was going to do to him as soon as they were alone. 

_Maybe I want you there_. 

Kid just laughed. It was loud and mean, and it could have been because of how desperate Luffy sounded, but it had his body thrumming with excitement- or was that fear? Luffy doesn’t think he even knows the difference in this moment. 

It’s been hours since Kid left. Left Luffy to be alone while he went to go play basketball with Killer and Zoro, Law whisking away to who knows where. Luffy’s counting the minutes it's been since they left. Luffy doesn’t know if Law’s deliberately ignoring him, taking too long wherever he went, but the minutes turn into an hour. That hour finds Luffy taking a too hot shower, wondering if Kid would take pity and leave the gym to come rescue him. Luffy doubts it. 

The plug Kid nestled inside of Luffy shifts when he steps out the shower, whimpering pathetically, and thanking every holy being that nobody is actually here to hear it. 

The heat seems to double Luffy’s anticipation instead of calming him. What was once a lingering feeling in his veins, some slight thrumming, turned into heavy breathing; Luffy’s skin stinging, _aching_ to be touched. Luffy doesn’t even bother drying off, scrambling into the room, feeling lightheaded with arousal as he flings himself onto the bed. 

It was all Law’s fault really, if Luffy had to blame anyone it would be him. 

Which is surprising to say the least. One would think it’d be Kid. He’s always doing something infuriating, provoking, whether he realizes it or not. And you know what, _fuck it_ Luffy just might blame Kid. He was the one that goaded Luffy on that night oh so many months ago. 

It was a rare evening of them going out, usually they hate going places, but Zoro and Killer came over the weekend before and were talking about a nice bar that just opened up, so of course they went for it. If there’s anything Kid and Luffy love doing other than spending time with each other, then it’s going out. It's what’s needed when two people have been in a relationship for so long, something that keeps the fire alive, so to say. 

Luffy wasn’t expecting anything when they first arrived, only looking to have a good time with his long-term boyfriend. Kid has always been a dream to be around, it’s what attracted Luffy to him in the first place. Luffy loves having a good time, being surrounded by people who think the same thing, and Kid blew all those expectations out of the water when they finally did start going out. 

Kid’s also still a paradigm to Luffy, at times. 

Kid could easily pick Luffy apart, whether it was with subtle observations, or something mundane in general. He noticed things about Luffy that sometimes he didn’t even realize within himself. 

So maybe that’s why, when it was well into the evening and a certain tattooed man was subtly-not-so-subtly giving _both_ of them come fuck me eyes, Kid sent Luffy over. Whether if it was to test the waters first, Luffy didn’t know. All he remembers is being extremely nervous; the stranger, whose name was one of Trafalgar Law, wasn’t hiding the fact that he was blatantly flirting with him. 

Law was unbelievably gorgeous, or should he say _is_. When Kid came over to the same table and Luffy witnessed both men together, easily riling each other up like it was second nature to them, Luffy was awe struck. They were both obviously used to being in charge, and that assumption was only made more than clear when they tumbled out of the bar and into Luffy and Kid’s shared apartment. 

It’s been more than a handful of months now since Law somehow clicked into their relationship. Luffy and Kid weren’t aware they were looking for a plus one, but there was something about Law that drew both men towards him. 

It wasn’t only because Law’s a few years older than them- it's just that... when he’s happy it’s _stunning_. Law’s smile is like heaven on earth, as cliché as that might sound. There were thoughts hidden in the curl of Law’s lips, pictured memories that made Luffy and Kid absolutely addicted to the man and his presence. 

But Law also brought sides out of them that they wouldn’t have discovered otherwise- well, Luffy takes that back. They would have gotten around to it sooner or later, Kid’s just as adventurous inside of the bedroom as much as he is outside. Law just added on to it. 

Law and _Luffy_ , on the other hand, are a totally different story. 

Where Kid was easy to get along with, as easy as breathing for Luffy. Law’s impassive, in a sort of way, it didn’t put him off, more so just made the older man extremely intimidating. Law made Luffy _nervous_. Even after all these months he still gets flustered when it's both of them alone, and Law _knows_ that. He takes pleasure in making Luffy blush, trip over his words, unable to keep eye contact with those golden irises that can see right through him. 

It was inevitable, Kid and Law finally decided to do something about it, that is. Kid may have prepared Luffy for this time alone with Law, but no amount of preparation could _really_ get him ready to be alone with his newfound boyfriend. 

Luffy closes his eyes, attempting to calm down his raging heart. It’s just Law. Just the only man, besides Kid, who has ever railed him into a bed and made him feel disgustingly filthy while loving every single depraved second of it. Yes, this is fine. 

Luffy’s chest rises on his next inhale, exhaling shakily and writhing on the bed. The action stirs something in the pits of his stomach, plug jostling the faintest bit. It’s so damn delicious, has him rocking subtly for more, but not too much. Kid told him not to touch himself and Luffy’s kind of mad he agreed to that. But he can practically hear the praise coming from Law now, nearly taste it on his tongue when the older spots how hard he is, red and throbbing, and not doing anything about it. 

Luffy doesn’t touch himself for the sole purpose of his boyfriends sounding so sweet when they call him a good boy for following directions. 

“Now what do we have here?” 

Luffy startles, eyes flying open and curling the sheets in his hands, looking up at Law with wide eyes. 

Law’s amusing voice is like ice cold water falling over him. Luffy instantly freezes, almost wishing he would have kept his eyes closed, but what a sight he is. Law's jeans are falling low on his hips, shirt just barely brushing the top of it; if he moved in such a way, Luffy knows it would ride up, but his boyfriend remains still. Those golden eyes pin Luffy on the spot, impassive as ever, and even if he isn’t touching him, he feels Law’s hands all over. 

Law’s lips pull up a little at the ends, a tiny smirk that’s barely even there, but reminds Luffy of when Kid is about to humiliate him. 

“I- I was just-” 

“It looked like you were fucking the bed Luffy,” Law replies casually, cutting off whatever lie Luffy was about to say, and sure he’s right but that doesn’t mean he had to say it like _that_. 

Law stops right before the bed, not even touching it, just looking down on Luffy with glowing eyes blown black, and Luffy’s never felt so small. With Kid yes, that’s a given, but with _Law_? The one who so rarely makes him fall under his thumb? Who always speaks to him in that soft tone? The one who turns Kid into a glutton for pain and punishment? Luffy finds himself wanting to see more of this side of Law. It’s absolutely intoxicating, and he’s barely even done anything. 

“I had an itch to scratch.” Luffy’s voice is breathless, and Law looks fucking giddy. 

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” 

“I-” 

Law pushes back on Luffy’s chest when he goes to raise up. 

“Stay down,” Law’s demand shoots straight down to Luffy’s cock and he nods easily, falling pliant on the mattress again, “you look enticing darling.” 

Luffy knows how he looks. Cheeks flushed and desperate, cock laying heavily on his stomach with a puddle of precum smearing on his abs, knows he looks absolutely wanton, and Law towers above him taking it all in with dark eyes and a wicked expression. 

“Did Eustass-ya do this all for me?” Law all but _purrs_ the words, sitting on the edge of the bed with fingers trailing lightly up Luffy’s thigh. 

Luffy nods shyly, glancing away, “uh huh.” 

Shit... why is it always so hard to speak to him. Luffy doesn’t ever know what’s going on in Law’s mind. 

“At me, Luffy, look at me.” Law grips Luffy’s chin gently and turns his head to him. 

The action was featherlight, but Law could have yanked Luffy’s head for all he knew. Luffy’s back feels sweaty even though he just took a shower, the sheets catching and snagging a little under his weight, fabric clinging to his skin. He’s incredibly turned on, was so before, and even more now with Law staring at him like he’s nothing but prey. 

“For the rest of the time we’re here together you only look at me.” 

_Ah_ , so that’s what it is. 

Luffy’s fingers twitch on the bed when Law raises an eyebrow, catching himself from looking away at the last minute. Law, of course, sees the moment they almost stray, and his lips pull into a smirk. 

“Do you understand me darling?” 

“Ye-” 

Law hums, sliding his thumb up Luffy’s bottom lip, pushing it into the top one to halt him from speaking. 

“No talking,” Luffy’s stomach coils up into knots at the command, nodding his head and Law smiles delightfully, “good boy Luffy, you’re always so good for me. Can you get up now?” 

Luffy wants to whine at the praise, but instead he bites his lip when Law pulls back, scrambling onto his knees to look up at Law expectantly. Oh, Luffy knows he looks incredibly docile, but how can he not when Law just showers him with accolades. The older is always doting on Luffy, and maybe that’s why he makes him so nervous. 

Law is slightly more sadistic than Kid, but he’s much more vocal about his appreciation towards Luffy’s servility. Kid just strips him down, spreads Luffy on the bed with wicked intent, demoralizing every inch of his skin while calling him less than kind words that make Luffy _preen_. 

“Strip me.” 

Luffy’s heart clatters in his chest when he brings his hands up, trembling while grasping the bottom edge of Law’s shirt. His legs snap together when he slides it up, every glorious inch of that golden skin exposed. Luffy releases his lip, breathing heavily at the first glance of Law’s chest tattoo, more of it, his movements growing eager when all of it comes into view. 

Luffy hardly notices Law’s expression until the shirt is up and tugged off, flinging it to the side, and he almost rubs his legs together for relief at those golden eyes looking more vibrant. Law’s staring at Luffy intently when he pops the button to his jeans open, sliding off the bed, but keeping eye contact as he drops to his knees, pants following him as he goes. 

Law’s already half chubbed up and Luffy licks his lips at that, belatedly realizing his boyfriend’s bare footed. Luffy doesn’t know why that catches him off guard, he would have loved the process of taking his shoes off for him. Little things like that really put him in the right headspace, and maybe once this scene is over, he’ll talk about that with his boyfriends, but for right now he keeps his focus on the man above him. 

“You’re so pretty on your knees baby,” Law sighs, running inked up fingers through Luffy’s hair. 

Luffy yanks at his boxers, wanting to watch Law’s cock spring free, but he keeps his eyes on his boyfriends as he slides them down. Law steps out of them, hand trailing to the back of Luffy’s neck. 

“Open.” 

Luffy’s jaw drops without a hint of hesitation, almost purring when the padding of Law’s other thumb slides on his tongue, fingers thrumming along the side of his throat. 

“Eustass-ya trained you well,” Law tells him, like that’s what’s important to Luffy right now, “but he’s so mean to you darling, isn’t he just _so mean_.” 

Luffy licks around the digit when Law drives it in further, pressing down on his tongue. 

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” Law drawls, “you know that, don’t you baby.” 

Luffy nods his head in anticipation, shuffling forward on his knees. 

“You’re stunning. I’m almost jealous Eustass-ya found you first,” Law muses, crouching down until he’s eye level with Luffy, “you know why?” 

Luffy shakes his head and Law’s grip behind his neck grows firmer. 

“I wouldn’t have shared you.” 

Drool leaks out of his mouth at that, eyelashes fluttering because of the possessive tone. 

“You’d like that too, huh,” Law murmurs, rubbing his thumb on Luffy’s tongue, “only being mine-” 

“Hey now.” 

Luffy stiffens up, eyes straying, but Law is quick to redirect Luffy’s attention by pulling his thumb out, slapping his cheek lightly, spit cooling on overheated skin. That heat in Luffy’s stomach spreads, making him feel a sort of arousal he’s never felt before. 

“I told you to only look at me.” 

“How cruel,” Kid lilts, the leather chair in the corner creaking because of his weight, “maybe Luffy would rather look at me.” 

Law huffs, standing to his full height in front of Luffy, jerking himself off, and fuck Luffy wants to look. Law has such a beautiful dick, long and curved with a thick patch of trimmed hair that tickles Luffy’s nose when he deepthroats him. He’s not as thick as Kid, but goddamn does he fill Luffy up. 

Luffy was never one to care about sizes, but after being with Kid for so long he got a bit spoiled with big cocks. And Kid knows how to use it, which was rare for Luffy. Most men could never fuck him the way he wanted, couldn’t ever fill him up and make him want to cry because of how good it felt. 

The fact that he not only has Kid, but now Law, well, Luffy happens to be a bit greedy. 

But Law told him to only look at him, so even though he can feel Kid’s eyes burning holes in the side of his head, and practically see the motion of Law jacking off, Luffy keeps his gaze on his boyfriend in front of him. 

“You were probably just jealous in there listening.” Law retorts smugly. 

The news surprises Luffy, considering he thought Kid was with their friends, he should have known the redhead’s selfishness would make him come back. 

“I’d much rather watch.” Kid says, but Luffy doesn’t hear shit when Law slaps his cock down on Luffy’s parted mouth. 

Luffy swallows back a whimper, opening his mouth for more, for a taste of that pearl of precum leaking out of Law’s slit. 

“You’re fucking sick,” Law replies, repeating the motion. Luffy wants to whine when that drop hits the tip of his nose and Law smiles as if he knew where he really wanted it, “so eager, do you want a taste baby?” 

Luffy’s dick twitches at Law doing it again, and again, the length of his cock heavy on his tongue when he lolls it out. Law presses the tip to the flat of his tongue and Luffy moans when the salty liquid spreads across the buds. 

“You can speak, go on and tell me how much you want it.” 

Luffy follows Law’s member when he goes to pull away, swallowing the taste of him down. 

“I want it so badly Law.” Luffy’s throat is raspy, begging to be used and Law hums a bit. Almost as if he’s uninterested. 

“That so?” Law tilts his head, eyeing Luffy’s body, jerking himself off. 

That makes Luffy feel incredibly sexy, having this man jerk off just to the picture he makes sitting on his knees in front of him, hole stuffed up, and dick leaking in his lap. 

“Ass up.” Law spits the words out and Luffy falls embarrassingly quick in front of him, cheek plastered on the ground in between his boyfriend's legs. 

Luffy releases a breath, shoulders relaxing onto the hardwood floor, arms lax at his side. He arches his back the way he knows both men like, the curve of his spine setting his ass on display. Luffy doesn’t know why but the position has always been soothing for him, not a care in the world except for whatever these men plan to do with him. 

“How fucking easy.” Kid laughs, and Luffy’s cheeks heat up in humiliation, hole clenching around the toy he pressed inside of him. 

“You’re ruining the moment,” Law says, yet he sounds amused while stepping over Luffy’s head. 

Luffy watches Law appear in front of him, squatting back down again. He eyes his cock bouncing, coming closer into view and fuck he wants to reach and wrap it up in the warmth of his mouth. 

“Come help me will you,” Law mutters. 

The chair scrapes across hardwood and Law scoffs out a laugh, tracing down the nobs of Luffy’s spine. Kid’s footsteps are heard, stopping somewhere behind Luffy and the redhead grunts. 

“What do you want.” 

Luffy smiles even in the heat of arousal knowing how much Kid _loathes_ taking orders from Law, yet he’s still so obedient- borderline bratty. It’s a nice combination, Luffy thinks. 

“Hold him open.” 

Luffy groans, pushing his ass back at the hands on him, halting his movements to spread his cheeks apart. 

“You really made him messy, huh.” Law observes, sounding a bit gleeful at that. 

“I know how sloppy you like it.” Kid replies fondly. 

“You really know how to spoil me baby.” 

“I live for it,” Kid drawls, actually meaning it, no hint of that playful tone. 

Law laughs under his breath, dragging his finger around the plug. Law’s knees hit the floor and both touches are gone just as quickly as they came, and then Luffy hears wet smacking above him. The noises are obscene, can practically picture in his mind both men fighting for dominance, a string of saliva hits Luffy’s back and he fucking _whines_ when it drags across his skin. 

“Sounds like somebody’s getting desperate,” Kid murmurs, his lips obviously still against Law’s. 

Law grunts, “who cares.” 

“I thought you wanted him looking at you for the rest of the evening.” Kid mocks, slapping one of Luffy’s ass cheeks harshly, making the smaller man writhe against the floor. 

“I have something better in mind.” 

Law shifts next to him, Kid’s hands coming back up to spread him- 

“Deep breath.” 

Luffy only knows he’s being acknowledged when fingers grab around the base of the plug, and he barely has enough time to suck in air before it’s released in a little squeal at Law easily tugging it out. Luffy hiccups a little mewl, nails scraping against the floor, clenching around nothing and both men groan. 

“So _wet_.” Law’s dark tone has precum leaking out of Luffy’s slit, dick twitching between his legs. 

Law dips a finger inside of him, drawing it out, and Kid’s groan sends a shiver down Luffy’s spine. Hands grasp at Luffy’s thighs, the heat of Law’s body covering him- not touching, but _fuck_ does Luffy feel both men’s presence. Law’s nails dig into Luffy’s skin and he sobs at the pain, the sound drawing out into a strained cry when a tongue licks around his hole, mouth searing over him. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Luffy’s eyes snap shut, unabashedly rocking back on Law’s mouth. 

Law hums against him, the vibrations tickling him to his toes, making him bite his lip only for it to drop open when another tongue mixes with Law’s, Kid spreading his cheeks wider. 

Luffy is fucking trembling, every single one of his nerves going haywire. They both fight for dominance and holy fucking hell it feels so damn good, Law and Kid eating him out together. Spit leaks out of his hole, tracing down his perineum and balls. This is the filthiest thing ever done and Luffy is about to orgasm because of it. 

“ _Please_ ,” Luffy gasps, hands clumsily moving into his own hair to grip the strands, grinding back on the onslaught of togues filling his aching hole, “Kid... _Law_ , oh- I'm bout to cum.” 

They don’t stop at that, if anything they get dirtier, one mouth slurping lewdly around him, the other tangling their tongues together inside of him. Open mouthed kisses delivered to the most sensitive part of him, Luffy is fucking frazzled. His nails scrape along his scalp and he’s pretty sure he’s crying, drooling a mess on the ground. 

Luffy’s balls feel heavy, tightening up, a heat coiling deep in the pits of his stomach. Both hands grip him tighter, pulling him back roughly and Luffy slides on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks when their tongue reach deep inside of him. And then it snaps over him in a heated rush, Luffy’s orgasm is numbing, making his throat scratch at the scream he’s wailing out, shuddering and crying because they just _don’t fucking stop_. 

Kid and Law eat him out even after Luffy’s spills on the ground between his legs, both men groaning and humming and Luffy can’t fucking take it. 

“K- Kid,” Luffy whines, sniffling, attempting to reach back and get them to stop but his hand is slapped away. 

“Law _please_ ,” Luffy whimpers, the hand in his hair pulling and tugging the strands, “please, please, _please_.” 

Luffy attempts to run away, body sitting on the side that’s numb and buzzing, the sensation a touch bit overwhelming after his orgasm, but they have none of that. Luffy’s sigh turns frantic when he’s flipped over, his back clattering with the ground and Kid forces his legs apart getting right back to work. Through his tears he can easily get a glimpse at Law’s wet mouth, beard glistening with drool and Luffy’s cock twitches. 

“Does it feel good?” 

Kid grunts when Law presses on the back of his head, golden eyes peering down at Luffy, smiling even though Luffy is crying. 

“You like it when your cunt gets ate out, yeah?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luffy whispers, nodding his head while he rocks down, rushing to grip Kid’s hair. 

It’s still too much, Luffy is still too sensitive, but goddamn does it feel good having Kid lick and slurp, spit drenching his already stretched hole. Luffy plants his feet on the ground, eyes lidded as he watches Law, fucking himself down on Kid’s tongue. 

“What a filthy little slut,” Law taunts. Luffy hears nothing but praise, “aren’t you?” 

“Uh huh,” Luffy moans when Kid flicks his tongue, devilishly mouthing his rim in a way that has Luffy’s toes curling, “fuck me, Law I want you to fuck me.” 

Law’s eyes are _glowing_ , staring down at Luffy, not even bothering to wipe his mouth. Luffy’s grip in Kid’s hair grows tighter, biting his lip at how messy Law looks. The man really keeps himself in pristine condition, but it’s always such a sight when those walls are stripped down in the bedroom. Law is fucking filthy and Luffy _loves_ it. 

Kid lets himself be moved back when Luffy yanks at his hair, briskly crawling across the floor to Law. Law grins when he’s pushed back, gripping Luffy’s wrist to swiftly change their position, his back clashing with the floor for the second time this afternoon. The pain sends a thrill up Luffy’s spine, making him smile dazedly at Law. 

“God, you’re a dream Luffy,” Law praises, clawing at his thighs when Luffy goes to wrap them around his waist. 

“Come on,” Luffy urges, pitching his hips up. 

“How greedy,” Law teases, cock dancing around Luffy’s rim. 

Fuck he’s _right there_ , but Law’s just letting the tip brush across him, smearing in the spit and lube and Luffy looks up pleadingly, hoping he’ll take pity on him. 

“Ask me nicely.” 

“What?” Luffy deadpans and Kid snickers off to the side. 

Law slaps his cheek, a little in warning. It was light, more so for Luffy to watch his tone, but the action courses through him, spiking his arousal. 

“Please fuck me,” Luffy reiterates quickly, batting his eyelashes. Law’s lips twitch as if he’s trying to hide his smile and Luffy doesn’t know why he’s so endeared by that in this moment. He was being serious, he wants to get _fucked_ , and here Law is looking at him as if he’s amused. 

Luffy furrows his eyebrows when Law pulls back on his knees, easily hefting himself up. From this angle both men are staring down at Luffy with equal possessiveness, casual dominant auras just wafting around Luffy and how the hell is he not supposed to be at these men's beck and call? 

Luffy wouldn’t care if he quit his job right now and was used as a poultice by them. Law and Kid stare down at Luffy like they know that too, like they wouldn’t mind one bit if he stayed home all day and kept himself open, wet, ready to take both of their cocks at the same time like he loves to do. 

Law sits down on the edge of the bed, long legs spread wide and Luffy knows his cock is leaking profusely because of the sight. He may be just as naked as Luffy right now, but there’s not a doubt in anybody's mind who’s in control. 

“Come here baby boy.” Law crooks his finger and Luffy rolls over gracefully, keeping his eyes on Law’s while he crawls to him. 

Law bites his lip, palming himself and fuck Luffy wants to suck him off, he’s so hard right now, the bronzed tip glistening beautifully under the light. Luffy’s mouth salivates the closer he gets, stopping in between Law’s legs, trailing his hands up his thighs. Luffy’s mouth is already wide open, tongue lolled out, eyes closing in content- and then he gets slapped, harder this time and his eyes fly open. 

“I didn’t say you could do that.” Law murmurs darkly, narrowing his eyes, looking down the slope of his nose at Luffy. 

Luffy’s never felt so chastised, belittled, not by Law that is. It makes him hot. Law is always sweet with Luffy, and he means _always_ , Luffy gets his way with Law, unlike Kid, and that’s what Luffy likes the most about him. Law takes pleasure in spoiling Luffy with affection, but in this moment there’s a demeanor that Luffy’s never seen before, it’s only been pinned on Kid. Luffy wonders how Kid’s able to be so bratty with a man that exudes dominance as easily as one breathes. 

“Up here.” Law pats his lap and Luffy’s quick to follow directions. 

Law turns him around when Luffy stands, both hands placed on his hips as he guides Luffy back. 

“Put your legs on my thighs.” 

A bubble of anticipation lights up in his stomach at this position. He’s never done it before with Law, Luffy sucks in a ragged breath when he spreads his legs, placing them on Law’s thighs, and he feels completely on display. 

Kid isn’t hiding the fact that he’s watching. He’s standing in front of them with his arms crossed, grinning wickedly at Luffy when he catches his gaze before trailing his eyes down. Kid’s obviously hard but he doesn’t make a move to do anything about it, he just continues to stand there menacingly and Luffy’s about to beg for Kid to take his clothes off and join them, but then Law’s speaking. 

“I know you like me sweet, baby,” Law mutters across the shell of his ear and Luffy’s heart flutters, sighing when Law shifts him up higher, lining his cock up, “but I’m feeling a bit greedy today.” 

Luffy moans, long and drawn out when Law sits him on his dick, slowly, and fuck he can feel every inch of him as he fills his hole. The drag is _exquisite_ , it has Luffy clenching up around Law eager to feel some more, pulsating and back arching, head falling on Law’s shoulder when he’s filled to the brim. Luffy’s still sensitive after his first orgasm, being brought closer to his second, and this is only adding onto that sensation. 

Luffy breathes raggedly, nails scraping on Law’s thigh. Fuck- _fuck_ Luffy’s about to cum, if only to make matters worse Law starts picking Luffy up and dropping him down, one second feeling stuffed and aching and the next utterly empty. 

“ _Law _,” Luffy moans, “oh fuck, I’m- I’m about to-”__

__Heat sears over him in the form of Kid sinking down on his cock and Law holds him in place, seated on his lap filled up, and snug in Kid’s throat._ _

__“ _Kid_ ,” _ _

__Luffy cries out when his orgasm crashes over him, trembling and shaking against Law, tears streaming down his face and Luffy feels so goddamn _amazing_. His release feels like it’s never ending, but he can very clearly make out the moment Kid stops swallowing around him, but not letting up on his onslaught to lick around the length of Luffy’s spent cock. _ _

__Luffy’s head lolls off to the side when Law starts bouncing him on his dick again, eyes rolling and whimpering, sobbing at how fucking good it all is. Kid starts bobbing his head in this slow pace, letting spit bubble up around his lips, drool leaking down on his balls. Luffy grabs at the back of Kid’s head, tugging on the strands and looking down with a weak moan._ _

__“Don’t stop baby.”_ _

__Kid’s moan intensifies the overexcited feeling of being fucked well passed another orgasm, leaving his mouth dropped open, drooling with his eyes flitting shut._ _

__“Fuck just look at you Luffy,” Law groans, hooking his chin over Luffy’s shoulder, “I love fucking you like this, you get so _slutty_.” _ _

__Kid pops off with threads of spit slapping down on his chin, Luffy’s hand weakly falling to his side._ _

__“He really has no shame, the little whore,” Kid slaps the inside of Luffy’s thigh harshly and Luffy bucks his hips forward, moaning recklessly._ _

__“Look at how _wet_ he is,” Law’s beard tickles across his skin as he whispers, and Luffy keens, “almost like fucking a pussy.” _ _

__“ _Goddamn_ , yeah,” Kid mumbles, “just being used like this. Does your pussy like it baby?” _ _

__Kid’s cloying tone is followed by his hand wrapping around Luffy’s half hard cock, thumb settled on the underside of his balls, squeezing the faintest bit. Luffy blinks open tear stained eyelashes, nodding his head dumbly. Kid’s grin looks proud, like he’s just so happy Luffy gets off on being fucked silly by two men._ _

__“Get this wet,” Kid demands softly, pushing his finger in Luffy’s mouth like he has a point to prove._ _

__Luffy moans around the digit, Law shallowly fucking him, giving him some more but it’s still _not enough_ , fuck Luffy will never get enough of this. _ _

__Luffy brings a hand up to Kid’s wrist just as he’s pulling away, easily brushing off his touch. Spit slaps down Luffy’s chin and he licks at it, chasing Kid’s finger only to get stopped by Law’s arm curling around his chest, tugging him back._ _

__“Look at how puffy he is,” Kid damn near coos, tracing around Luffy’s aching rim, walls pulsating around Law slowly driving into him and then stopping once Luffy’s seated with him balls deep, “ _fuck_ , you look so sexy baby.” _ _

__“He does doesn’t he,” Law kisses the crook of Luffy’s throat, sliding his teeth over a soft spot and Luffy moans hoarsely._ _

__“Oh, I wasn’t talking about _him_.” Kid murmurs, tilting his head as he tugs Luffy’s balls up, “but this one’s kinda nice also.” _ _

__Law twitches deeply inside of Luffy, letting out a surprise laugh._ _

__“C’mon,” Law croons, beard rustling on Luffy’s shoulder as he shifts his head, “I want to feel you inside of him.”_ _

__Kid hums, pushing his finger against Law’s cock, testing, even though the give is easy. Luffy wonders how they can be so nonchalant torturing him like this, leaving Luffy on Law’s cock like a ragdoll. Luffy’s eyes roll when Kid’s finger pushes in deeper, pulling out almost immediately after._ _

__“I want you to have him today.” Kid says like, _here, you can borrow my toy for the day_. _ _

__Luffy’s cheeks heat, eyes glazing over as he smiles at Kid, crimson irises twinkling at Luffy._ _

__“I’ll be the one to clean him up.” Kid adds salaciously and Law curses under his breath, dragging his free hand under one of Luffy’s thighs._ _

__“Come taste him now,” Law murmurs, hauling Luffy’s leg up._ _

__Kid smirks while he leans forward, looking up under his eyelashes. He looks fucking beautiful like that. Red hair messy and clinging to his forehead with sweat, still fully clothed like he actually plans on giving Law the reigns today._ _

__“He wasn't wet enough anyways,” Kid lilts- which is a damn lie- dragging Luffy’s cock and balls up to filthily lick around the root of Law’s member, tongue brushing against Luffy’s sensitive rim._ _

__“ _Kid_ , oh god,” Luffy cries out, rocking forward only for his heart to clatter in his chest when Law’s arm grows tighter over his chest. _ _

__“You’re going to sit here and take it Luffy.” Law sounds like the devil himself with that tone, all raspy baritone and plainly _sinful_ , raising Luffy’s leg until there’s a pleasurable ache he feels deep in his stomach. _ _

__Luffy starts swelling up again in Kid’s hand and the redhead jerks him off, tongue slipping inside of him. Law’s groan sends a shiver up Luffy’s spine, clenching up around them when Law’s arm falls away from his chest, slapping down on the bed._ _

__“Fuck baby,” Law moans, nudging them both up so he can ride on Kid’s tongue._ _

__Luffy whimpers with every shift, back sweaty on Law’s chest, Law’s cock brushing sweetly on his prostate._ _

__“Just like that,” Law’s words spill out of him in a heated rush, and Luffy’s not going to fucking last hearing those desperate pleas from him, “fuck, spit on it baby, spit on it.”_ _

__Kid’s accompanying groan makes him twitch, hand releasing Luffy to place them both on Luffy’s thighs spreading him open, pulling away to gather up spit. Luffy whines desperately when it slaps on the swollen muscle, dripping down, and Kid lifts Luffy up easily, bouncing him on Law’s cock._ _

__Law and Luffy moan, absolutely brazen. Luffy doesn’t even realize it’s only Kid holding him up until Law’s fingers are on his cheeks, yanking his head towards him. Luffy’s toes curl at how Law licks into his mouth, Kid mouthing over the both of them again._ _

__It’s a sensation Luffy will never get tired of- being pinned between two men who have no shame at all degrading him just so they could pleasure each other. It makes Luffy feel inferior, useless, fucking _giddy_. _ _

__“I’m about to cum,” Law murmurs._ _

__Kid hums, releasing one hand to push on Luffy’s chest. Law grunts in annoyance but he’s quick to land on his elbow before they could fall back on the bed._ _

__Law’s noise of complaint drowns out into a little _ah_ sound at Kid slurping Law’s dick, easily coaxing him into an orgasm. Law shudders, head falling back. Luffy angles his head to watch him, eyes snapped shut and mouth hanging open, throat bobbing. Fuck he looks so damn sexy. _ _

__Kid pushes at Luffy’s thighs while Law spurts inside of him, warmth filling him up until it’s suddenly not. Kid starts sucking up Law’s cum, smearing his mouth around the release while his tongue kisses Luffy’s loose ring of muscle._ _

__“Oh baby, I fucking _love_ that,” Law murmurs, rolling his hips up. _ _

__Luffy watches as Kid sinks down on Law’s cock and Law’s sob is throaty, fucking broken._ _

__“You’re so disgusting,” Law breathes, laughing airily, “fuck, Luffy move out the way.”_ _

__Luffy is basically tossed to the side, blinking dumbly and recoiling in shock when his used ass hits the sheets, hard as a rock while he watches Kid pop free of Law’s cock, the older man wrenching Kid’s head back to seal their lips together in a messy kiss. Law licks wildly into Kid’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, biting his bottom lip. Kid groans, hands scrambling up Law’s thighs and around his waist, pressing them closer together._ _

__“Taste so good,” Kid says against Law’s lips, scratching up his waist towards his ribs, “come eat him out with me.”_ _

__Law allows himself to be tugged on the floor with Kid and both men share a smile that’s almost too intimate with the sort of depraved acts they’re doing._ _

__“Over the bed Luffy,” Law orders, never taking his eyes off Kid, “keep your hands in front of you and stand on your toes.”_ _

__Luffy scrambles clumsily off the bed, stretching his arms out in front of him, arching his back as soon as his toes hit the ground. The position is humiliating enough with Luffy being so hard, the length of his cock rubbing on the sheets, trapped under his weight. Knows that his hole is leaking, probably left a spot of come on the bed from when he was tossed, but fuck he loves having the attention on him._ _

__Luffy can hardly imagine what sort of picture they make, one tongue laying flat over him before it’s gone, wet smacking filling Luffy’s ears up, picturing in his mind both of them feeding cum to each other._ _

__“You’re so good baby,” Kid croons._ _

__“Let me taste you also.”_ _

__Luffy wants to strain back and look at them, but he knows if he so much as moves right now Law will give all the attention to Kid, and Luffy can’t handle that, not when he’s so close to coming apart at the seams._ _

__“You really want-”_ _

__“ _Yeah_ , fuck yeah.” _ _

__Rustling clothes sound behind Luffy and he shuffles on his toes, jealous that Law’s about to be given Kid’s cock, it should be filling _him_ up- his ass, his mouth, whichever Kid prefers. _ _

__Law moans and Luffy knows his lips are stretched wide around Kid. Luffy’s fingers clench on the bed, listening intently to Law’s muffled moan, Kid groaning._ _

__“I won’t last long,” Kid warns, voice deeper than it was before, “I’ve been, _ah_ , already been so close.” _ _

__Law hums, slurping at the cock in his mouth. Luffy wiggles his ass impatiently, whining at how the action draws a shiver up his spine. Luffy rocks forward on the bed, mouth hanging open as he listens to Law give Kid what sounds to be the sloppiest blow job of Kid’s life. Kid keeps on tumbling out these deep raspy moans, a litany of them, grunting at whatever Law is doing._ _

__“Look at him,” Kid gasps, “humping the bed like a bitch in heat.”_ _

__Luffy moans at the insult, rutting forward until the bed jostles, the headboard knocking a little on the wall, wailing when fingers grip his hair and tug him up, forcing him to his knees._ _

__“And he already came two times, how selfish,” Kid spits, Law looks out the corner of his eye, blinking them back up to Kid like he just saw something not worth looking at. Luffy doesn’t know why that turns him on, “don’t get lazy on me now Trafalgar, take my dick like you mean it or I’ll use this mouth.”_ _

__Kid signals that threat with a yank of Luffy’s hair and he pants harshly, snapping his legs together for relief._ _

__“Please use me.” Luffy moans, licking his lips._ _

__Kid’s eyes light up, pushing his hips forward, and he grins wickedly when Law chokes, spluttering and pulling back. Kid shifts and Luffy is _eager_ , already placing both hands in between his legs, tilting his head back with his mouth wide open. Kid strokes his cock quickly, pumping the length of it with Law’s spit, thumbing over the head. _ _

__“Stay just like that,” Kid murmurs, biting his lip the next time he flicks his wrist, palm twisting and hips stuttering._ _

__Luffy moans loudly at the first spurt of cum landing on his forehead, Kid jerks at his hair and Luffy’s spine arches, humming when Kid’s taste coats his tongue, slapping in thick streaks on his face. Kid’s release drips down Luffy’s chin, landing on his chest, looking up at Kid in a daze as the redhead shivers, thumbing the head of his spent cock one last time._ _

__“It looks so pretty covered in your cum,” Law muses off from somewhere beside them._ _

__Kid hums his agreement, focused on Law, Luffy realizes, when a tongue laps at one of his nipples, twisting and pulling at the other one. Luffy swallows back a whine, whimpering because of Kid’s salty release slipping down his throat. Luffy licks his upper lip, eyes rolling up when his tongue sweeps across a bead of cum._ _

__“What a fucking cum slut,” Kid says delightfully, thick fingers dragging across his cheek to plunge the digits in Luffy’s mouth._ _

__Luffy sucks Kid’s fingers clean, gasping when Law bites his nipple. Luffy reaches for his cock, too far gone to even think about anything but reaching his climax. Law’s treatment turns _mean_ , it’s him rolling the nub of one nipple with his thumb and forefinger roughly, running his teeth on the other dusky bud. _ _

__“You have Law dripping out of you and you’re still this desperate for cum.”_ _

__Luffy moans, nodding, chest heaving when Kid’s fingers move out of his mouth, wet digits smearing on his forehead._ _

__“This is all you’ll get tonight,” Kid tells him, offhandedly, working his fingers in Luffy’s mouth. Luffy jerks off faster, “every time Law fills you up, I’m going to eat it out of your cunt, lick it off whatever part of your body he feels like using.”_ _

__Law’s shuddering breath makes Luffy shiver, balls drawing up when Kid presses down on his tongue._ _

__“Hurry up,” Kid says briskly, “we don’t have all night to wait on you.”_ _

__Luffy’s spurred along by the neglectful tone, tugging and rolling his balls in one hand while the other flies up and down on his cock. Luffy’s eyes flutter shut when Kid starts driving his fingers in and out of Luffy’s mouth, Law’s touch gone only for it to seal over the head of his cock a few seconds later._ _

__Luffy squeezes his balls tightly, sobbing wetly, drooling when Law hollows his cheeks. Luffy’s jaw slackens when his third orgasm of the day crashes over him, jerking forward into Law’s mouth, sniffling and crying desperately at how intense it is. Stars literally dance behind Luffy’s eyes, choking out a moan when Kid removes his fingers, the heat of Law’s mouth gone._ _

__Luffy is aware that he’s sitting on the floor trembling, body twitching and head lolled back. He feels disgusting, knows he probably looks it too. His cheeks feel overheated, face caked with cum and sweat, spit leaking out the corner of his mouth and on his chin. Luffy feels thoroughly used and he knows they’re not even close to being done with him yet._ _

__“You’ve had your little break,” Kid grunts._ _

__Luffy’s smile is fucked out when Kid grabs at his arm, easily tugging him up and back over on the bed. Law’s quick to follow, one hand yanking his arms, stretching them above his head, the same position Luffy was in before, but with a little more help this time._ _

__“It’s time to get you cleaned up princess.”_ _

__“Do a good job baby.” Law murmurs, clenching Luffy’s wrist, the bones chaffing together deliciously._ _

__“Oh, I’ll do my absolute worst.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, my brain got Fried. Also, I think I mentioned it before, but I'm pretty terrible at writing poly smuts (yet I somehow always find myself writing poly smut), so depending on the reaction I get with this baby will determine if I upload some more of this ship. But really, with the amount of drafts I have accumulated bc of these three I know I'm going to end up writing them anyways. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it though ^.^ and sorry for the typos!
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
